wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Hiddenstar returned to camp with a squirrel hanging in his powerful jaws. His vibrant green gaze searched his camp, letting out a soft sigh has he spotted Foggypaw running into the walls of her den. "This way," he murmured as he guided the Medicine Cat Apprentice with his tail. "Thanks, Hiddenstar." The pale she-cat quickly mumbled before scuttling off into the Medicine Cat den, only to make another thud noise as she ran into yet another wall. The poor young cat was still trying to adjust to her new life as a blind cat, and it wasn't going over well.Silverstar 02:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow groomed out her long coat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) A feeling of worry churned in the leader's chest. The marshes...they weren't the safest of places, at least once a cat got so far from camp...Foggypaw could easily be finished off by a snake or drown, something along those lines. Hiddenstar slowly shook his head. ''Her mentor will teach her the land, her mentor will teach her the land...Silverstar 02:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart poked his head out of his den. Casting his glare on the cats. He pulled himself out. "Foggypaw, we're looking for burdock root today." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (do you mind adding your charaters into the allegiance? I'd do it, but I don't know their descriptions/genders) Foggypaw flinched in surprise, her blue orbs growing round. "O-Oh, Flamheart, it's you...Ok!"'Silverstar' 02:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart grunted and waited for his apprentice. He was sharp to most cats but was pretty soft with his apprentice. ---- Jumppaw looked around. Yawning, he was very lazy. ---- Hawktalon sniffed through the fresh-kill pile. ---- Coalfrost stared our from under the warriors den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw scuttled after her mentor at a rather quick pace, swerving all over as usual. She found herself slamming into a pile of fluff, her blind eyes growing wide once more before she stepped back, quivering. "Sorry, Flameheart-" She paused, realizing that it wasn't her mentor, rather Shorepebble. "Er, Shorepebble..." The silver tabby twitched her whiskers in amusement. "It's quite alright, little one, hurry after your mentor."'Silverstar' 03:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart waited for his apprentice, when she reached him, gave her his tail tip. "Keep your nose on my tail." he meowed. ---- Hawktalon grabbed a rabbit, bigger then he was and dragged it to a shaded spot. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw nodded, letting her tiny nose brush against her mentor's. "...Do...Do you think my vision will ever come back?"---- Shorepebble let our a warm purr before settling down next to her brother, the deputy narrowing his eyes. "I swear, if you ever have kits...Nevermind, I'll never let it happen, I'm too young to be an uncle." Swampgator grumbled as he nosed his fresh kill, his sister simply twitching her whiskers in amusement and rolling onto her back beside him.'Silverstar' 03:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hey guys!" Hawktalon called to Shorepebble and Swapgator. He nodded to his giant rabbit. "Do you want to join?" ---- Flameheart closed his eyes. "I'm afried not Foggypaw." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw's shoulders slumped at her mentor's response, her blind eyes clouding over even more. "Oh...I just really wish I could see all the beauty in the world again..."---- "Sure!" Shorepebble meowed in her usual bubbly tone, while Swampgator twitched his whiskers. "Shorepebble, I said-" But the friendly molly was already taking off, her brother rolling his eyes and hustling after her.'Silverstar' 03:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "''I ''caught it." Jumppaw meowed strolling past the cats by the rabbit. ---- Flamheart never really felt sorry before. "I'm sorry." he meowed. "My sister was blind." he mewed. ---- Hawktalon sniffed and dug into the rabbit. "So, what should we do today? pretty boring right now." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble let out a soft giggle. "Well, good job, Jumppaw." Swampgator shrugged at the tom. "It's been a pretty heavyily foggy day, hunting isn't the best idea right now..."---- Hiddenstar poked an earthworm with a paw.---- Foggypaw frowned. "...Did she learn to live blind? To navigate? Fit in?"'Silverstar' 03:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Flameheart nodded. "She went out and listened as carefully as she could and she let her ears replace her eyes." he meowed. ----- Jumppaw smiled and skipped away. "Maybe patrol?" Hawktalon suggsted. ---- Mistyhollow sniffed a stick and drew a line in the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw pricked her ears. "So there is hope, I guess."----Swampgator shook his head. "Patrol recently returned, covered in mud, fell in another marsh. It's best to wait for the dense fog to pass, so nobody breaks their leg."---- Hiddenstar flinched in surprise as the earthworm lurched forward, causing the leader to flop onto his haunches.'Silverstar' 03:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow saw Hiddenstar and hid a smirk. ---- Hawktalon flecked his tail disappointed. "Maybe we could play games?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Swampgator eyed Jumppaw. "...Or clean the apprentice's den. Face it, that place needs to be kept up a bit more, I can smell you kiddos in the warrior's den." He stated in a half-teasing manner.----Hiddenstar went blank. "...Whoa...!"'Silverstar' 03:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Mistyhollow dragged the stick along the ground some more. ---- "What!? I always clean it!" Jumppaw stomped his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Morningpelt licked Amberkit 00:31, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Coalfrost sniffed his short fur. He still had a wound from where he tripped a few days before. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Amberkit leaped on Coalfrosts tail --Shore Hiddenstar stalked away from the earthworm awkwardly, settling down to sit alone.---- Swampgator twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Your nose is only used to the smell."'Silverstar' 01:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Jumppaw snorted. "I'll clean the den as fast as light and be back for games, and their ''better ''be" he meowed and dashed off quickly. --- Coalfrost yanked his tail away from the kit. ---- Mistyhollow drew more lines. It was pretty fun... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble twitched her whiskers in amusement. "He's still like a kit...too bad he's growing up, too big for games now."---- Hiddenstar prodded a chipmunk in the freshkill pile.'Silverstar' 03:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded, watching his foster son. He seemed like a kit playing with his tail only yesterday. ----- Mistyhollow started running around camp like an idiot making lines. ---- Jumppaw ripped the bedding up as fast as he could then dashed out of the den, grabbed more, dashed back in, throw the old stuff out then stopped in his nest panting. ''Okay I guess I'll rest.. '' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Foggypaw continued to follow her mentor, doing her best to navigate through the mud as she followed his tail tip, only to stumble and flop into the mud.---- Swampgator gazed at his sister. "I remember when we were kits...I was very protective of you." The silver tabby rolled her eyes. "You ''still are."Silverstar 03:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon remembered when the three of them were kits, it was pretty fun but he was the loner of all the kits at the time, always to cheerful and weird. ---- Flameheart glanced back at his apprentice and picked her up. He studied her in the blink of an eye and began walking again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble went silent, eyeing Hiddenstar as he studied the fresh kill pile. "...I remember when Hiddenstar joined..." A shiver went down her spine. "He was like no other, all beefy like he is now, he scared the fur off of me."---- Foggypaw let out a soft whimper as her mentor helped her to her paws, but she no longer felt his tail tip. Frightened, the apprentice remember her sense of smell, and followed the Medicine Cat's scent trail, doing her best to not bump into him.'Silverstar' 04:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded, also watching Hiddenstar. He turned away as Jumppaw came out of the apprentices den. "Okay... I'm here..." he said, still out of breath. --- Flameheart stopped and dug up some burdock root. "This spot always has it." he stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Amberkit purrs -- Shore Shorepebble twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Doesn't look like you want to play any games...Go 'n get some shut eye until the fog decreases."---- Hiddenstar plucked a piece of fresh kill from the pile and trotted off to eat it.'Silverstar' 21:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Jumppaw didn't argue, too lazy and flopped in his nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble angled her ears towards the camp's exit while Swampgator stalked off to converse with a group of warriors who had patrolled earlier. "...Can't resist, I have a good itching for a hunt."'Silverstar''' 21:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay